Destiel Short and Sweet Stories
by drewray6
Summary: Just some short stories of Castiel and Dean's romance :)
1. Chapter 1

Trench Coat Kittens

"Cas?" Dean opens the door to a dark bedroom that appears to be empty. Light from the doorway peers into the dark room like a candle at midnight. "Cas?" Dean asks once again. No answer. Dean begins to dig into his red flannel pocket, on his left, for his cellphone to call Cas. It was six in the afternoon, and he hadn't seen Cas since noon. He had gotten upset at Cas for bringing too many stray animals to the bunker and spending every dime they had to feed them. After the argument Cas had disappeared crying.

Dean searched up Cas' contact and hit Call. After listening to a minute of annoying ringing, the answer machine message finally picked up: "I don't understand why you want me to tell you my name, who are you, anyway?" Dean chuckled at Cas' innocent confusion and left a message. "Hey Cas, I didn't mean what I said earlier. You can bring as many stray animals as you want to the bunker. Please just come back home?" Dean stops for a second and scratches the scruff on his face, and thinks to himself. He just called the bunker home, when they never really had a home. For years, they have always rented dirty hotel rooms and slept in the impala when they were on the road.

"Anyway, Cas. You mean the world to me, and I love to see you happy. I don't care if we have to sleep with 1 million cats in our bed, I just want you to be happy. Ok, I love you." Dean releases the phone from his face and clicks End. Dean quietly shuts the bedroom door and walks down the hallway to Sam's room. The bunker was completely silent and all Dean could hear was his own booted footsteps pounding down the hallway on the cold tiled floor. As he reaches Sam's door, he stops and thinks about how his life would have worked out without Castiel. Although it was his "destiny" to be rose from perdition and to be destined to be used as Michael's vessel, he would have never have been rose from Hell without him, and they wouldn't of had much luck stopping the apocalypse. Cas practically saved there asses a million times over, and still would be willing to. Cas was _his_ angel. Dean gets to Sam's door and knocks. "Sammy?" Dean sighs and looks down at his boots.

Sam opens his bedroom door, holding the rim of the door with his right hand, and reveals his nice orderly room. "Dean." Sam says looking at his brother in the eyes, clearly tired. Seeming like he just gotten out of bed, he was wearing his favorite pajamas, his favorite blue flannel pants and white V-neck T-shirt. "Everything ok? Is Cas home yet?" Dean notices how Sam uses the word "home" to describe the bunker, like he did just a minute ago, and smiles. As fast as Dean's smile appears, it disappears just at quickly.

"No, not yet. I'm sorry if I woke you, Sammy. You can go back to bed." Dean quickly sputters out apologetically, clearly uneasy, and starts to turn to leave.

"Wait, Dean. What's wrong?" Sam asks, scrunching up his eyebrows and forehead. "We can talk, I wasn't even sleeping that well anyway. Matter of fact, I was just getting up to get some water." Sam smiles timidly, trying to get Dean to decide to open up to him. "Do you want to come in?" Sam motions his hand inside his room, inviting him in.

"Yeah, sure." Dean turns back towards Sam, defeated, and walks in, passing Sam.

"Okay." Sam turns back into his room, and sits down on his bed. "So you seem upset," Sam's eyes sparkle with compassion. "What's wrong, Dean?" Sam joins his hands together and places them in the middle of his lap, looking down. Dean begins pacing the bedroom, driving himself crazy. "Do you- do you want to sit down…? Sam coaxes.

Dean stops pacing and says, "No. I mean, Yes." and sits down next to his brother, sighing. Dean starts fiddling with his thumbs, and looks up at Sam. "I just want him to be happy. Hell, I want all of us to be happy but he was driving me up the wall, Sammy. We were running out of money for supplies when he was constantly bringing home animals and feeding them. I get why he does it, I just- sometimes I just don't know how to deal with it. You know what I mean?" Dean flashes his eyes back down at his palms and sighs once again.

Sam swallows. "We're Winchesters, Dean. Our father didn't raise us to be "soft". Of course over the years we've both grown to love Cas, you more than others. And we love to see him happy and his bringing home animals makes me happy too. It brings light into both our lives. It's just a little different for us Winchesters. I probably don't make any sense, I'm a little tired. But you get my point right?" Sam yawns.

Dean looks back up at Sam and smiles a little. "Yeah I understand, Sammy." Dean looks in Sam's mirror and see's the mess that he's become, even more so in a few hours without Cas, and his smile disappears. "Sammy, I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do without him. A few years ago, you would've never even thought that this angel with a stick up his ass, would become the love of my life. I never really wanted to admit my feelings for him. I was too scared. But now, I would scream to every corner in the world and tell them that I am in love with an angel. They could put me in hell for what I'm feeling for Cas, but I will never deny or doubt my feelings for Cas ever again." Dean looks at Sam triumphantly. "He can bring home as many stray animals as he wants, I just want to see him smile for the rest of my life."

Sam smiles, glad that his brother has finally become happy with someone. Meanwhile, Dean thinks of the look on Cas' face when he cuddled a small kitten a few weeks ago, and the way the light around him illuminated every corner of his own life.

"Do you really mean it, Dean?" Cas says, snapping himself back into Sam's room, after hearing the previous conversation. In both of Cas' trench coat pockets holds two kittens, meowing softly. Dean laughs.

"I meant every word." Dean says smiling, rising from Sam's bed to hug Cas. "I love you, my angel." Dean says, turning his head away from Cas' left shoulder to look him in the eye.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas says as he turns his head to kiss Dean. Dean gave him so much confidence.

Sam clears his throat. They both got so caught up in each other that they forgot that Sam was in the room. Cas and Dean chuckle, apologizing to Sam.

"Get a room, you guys." Sam laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day

The night before, Dean had run into problems that he had been trying to avoid for a long time, but of course they came back and bit him in the ass every time. After some time, Dean had gotten used to it but he still wished he had a normal life. One without his mother dying on the ceiling and every one he knew biting the bullet. It was just him, Sam, and Cas… They were alone. He was sure that if he had never had Sam with him all along, he would have gave up a long time ago. And Cas… Cas was someone he loved, someone he can confide to other than Sammy. Someone he could love with all of his being.

Cas knew that when Dean slept, nightmares haunted him. Cas would lay with him until they disappeared, but this time it was different. Castiel was curious as to what his beautiful human was dreaming of this time, so he gently laid his first two fingers onto Dean's forehead. _Lips. Pressing. Ragged breathing._ Shocked Cas pulled his fingers away, and smiled to himself. Cas was happy that Dean was dreaming about him. He was happy that he was the one occupying his mind tonight, instead of the Demons Dean had to face mentally, daily.

Cas laid there with Dean and thought to himself for a while, until he remembered that a few days ago he had overheard Sam and Dean talking about a holiday called Valentine's Day, happening three days from then. Using his fingers, Cas counted the days and figured out that Valentine's Day was today. Cas was curious as to why this holiday was so important to the Humans, so he quickly snapped himself into Sam's room to get some answers. Sam was fast asleep laying on his bed, with a lore book clasped between his two hands.

Cas knew that it was rude of him to barge into someone's room unannounced, and that to enter a room politely he had to knock on the door. He was already inside Sam's room, so what would be the point to knock on the other side of the door? Instead of going to the other side of the door, he slowly backed up and knocked on the inside of the door. "Sam?" Cas moved forward just a bit to loom over Sam, and accidentally stepped on a salt round, and slipped. _Bang!_ Reaching for a gun underneath his pillow, Sam bolted upright.

Noticing it was just Cas who had made all the noise, Sam relaxed himself and moved to the edge of the bed. "Cas, what are you doing in here?" Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. It was 2:30 in the morning, and not long ago Sam had went to sleep. Trying to act normal, Castiel straightened his trench coat and tried to start normal conversation. "So uh what are you reading?" Cas asked Sam, pointing at the book laying wide open on Sam's bed.

Sam was staring into space thinking about a reason why Castiel would be standing in his bedroom, until he realized that Cas was talking to him. "What? I'm sorry Cas, I wasn't paying attention." Castiel normally came to Sam with problems he couldn't discuss with Dean, and normally his problems _were_ about Dean. Castiel thought of him and Dean to be family and basically told them everything, including angel business. Castiel was no friends with the other angels, he just thought of them as coworkers rather than family, like himself and Dean.

Castiel cleared his throat, "What kind of lore are you reading about now?"

Sam looked back down at the book laying on his bed. "Crocotta.The Crocotta has the ability to appear human and mimic voices of people its heard. The Crocotta in legends, is described as being able to lure people deep into the forest by mimicking the voice of a loved one." Sam says pressing his eyebrows together, explaining. Noticing something off, Sam changes the subject trying to figure out why Cas was in his room in the first place. "So Cas, what do you need?" Sam says, looking up at Castiel curiously.

Looking a little bit uncomfortable, Cas finally says, "I know it's rude of me to be overhearing your and Dean's conversations, but I overheard your conversation the other day and I'm curious as to what the holiday Valentine's Day is used for." Sam chuckles a little bit and asks Cas, "You want to know that, at almost three in the morning?" Cas nods his head confused as to whether he should be smiling and laughing with Sam, or to be a bit ashamed. Instead of bothering himself too much with the pointless conflict, he chooses to shyly smile and laugh along with Sam. "So, what do you want to know?" Sam asks Cas, finishing laughing and settles himself for smiling politely.

"Everything."

"Well," Sam starts. "I'm tired and I don't know if I can explain this the way it needs to be explained, so just bear with me." Sam smiles. "Anyway, Valentine's Day is a holiday when lovers and couples celebrate their love for one another, and typically give each other gifts and candy. To some people it's a pointless holiday, and some people have their own opinions and believe that it doesn't matter whether it's Valentine's Day or not, you should always treat your lover with the love and respect they deserve. Dean and I never celebrated V-day, because we are always on the road and we can't really "properly" have a relationship, if you know what I mean." Sam says quoting with his fingers and pressing his eyebrows together, worried that he's not explaining it correctly. "Since you have Dean, and Dean has you, you guys could have a "proper" Valentine's Day if you wanted." Sam smiles, quoting himself again.

Cas stood there a moment and thought to himself. Reaching a conclusion he says to Sam confidently, "I want to have a "proper" Valentine's Day with Dean." He smiles quoting with his fingers just as Sam did a moment before. Cas thought it would be fun and interesting for him and Dean to have their first real Valentine's Day together. After all, Dean had never really had one and for Cas, the angels never celebrated any holidays. Everything in heaven, was just "Gods will" and all that, Cas thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"So what are you going to do for Dean?" Sam asks, yawning.

"I honestly don't know." Cas says looking down at his dress shoes, sighing. Raising his head, Cas gets an idea and smiles. "Wait, Dean still likes pie, right?" Sam nods, wondering where this is going. "Just a second." Cas says, and quickly flashes out of the room.

"Okay…" Sam says, turning himself to lay down again. Suddenly, Cas flashes back into the room with armfuls of ingredients for an apple pie, and scares Sam.

"Do you want to help, Sam?" Cas asks Sam, excitedly. This was the first time Castiel was making a pie, and it excited him wondering what Dean's face would look like when Cas surprised him with it.

"You can go ahead and do it, Cas. I'm going to catch some sleep, and do some more research." Sam says holding up the lore on Crocotta's, smiling. And just as quickly as Castiel appeared, he disappeared just a quickly.

….

Two hours later, Dean awoke to the smell of something burning. Getting up, Dean put on his red pajama pants and walked down the bunker hallways to investigate the smell, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dean knew that Sam wasn't that good at cooking, and admittedly, Dean wasn't that great at cooking either. To his surprise, when Dean entered the kitchen he saw Cas knee deep in flour, and a burnt pie sitting on the oven, smoking.

"Dean…" Cas said embarrassed, and surprised at the fact that Dean had gotten up this early in the morning, considering the long night he had last night.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean says as he walks over to Cas. Ashamed, Cas looks down at his flour covered shoes, and sighs. He was so disappointed in himself, he wanted to make Dean happy on Valentine's Day, but instead he made him angry. "You forgot the vanilla ice cream and the forks!" Surprised, Cas raises his head and smiles at Dean.

They stood there smiling at each other for a good thirty seconds, until Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. After the kiss broke apart, they stood there and embraced each other, lips a millimeter away, and Cas finally got to say, "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."


End file.
